The Time In Between
by agapeandzoe
Summary: Five years is a long time to go without the one you love, without desires of the flesh, without the closeness of another. The five years of Olivia and Alex's unintended separation contained indiscretions from both sides. This is Olivia thinking about Alex and vice versa, but ne'er the paths shall cross. It will explain what they went through in the time they were apart.
1. Olivia's Mistake: I Need a Little

**A synopsis of episode "Transitions" before Greylek mysteriously disappears: A man is brutally beaten outside of a strip club, with the man's ex-wife and 13-year-old transgender daughter Hailey as the prime suspects. Before the case gets to trial, Olivia and Elliot discover that it was Haley's guidance counselor who committed the crime. During the trial, Greylek uncovers that the guidance counselor is also a transgender woman and that is why she tried to help Haley. In the end, the guidance counselor, Ms. Blain is sentenced to eight years in prison.**

 **This is what happened directly after this case. I hope you enjoy.**

… **… … … … …**

 _Olivia's Mistake:_

 _I Need a Little Something_

"Eight years in prison…I can't believe she was a he…" Elliot shook his head and then raised his stein of beer, taking a long swig. "I gotta hand it to you, Greylek…"

"Oh, yeah…what's that?" the wavy-haired attorney smiled broadly, the threesome already on a few rounds of alcohol. They were sitting at a high table for four on bar stools.

"Justice was served on this one…and how did you know…about Ms. Blain?"

"I don't reveal my sources…"

Olivia looked up now and caught eyes with the put-together attorney, feeling her eyes jump from inebriation. Kim smiled at her, but the brunette returned to her stoic position of hands cradling her own drink as she repeatedly dipped the straw in the liquid and continued trying, rather unsuccessfully, to pick up cubes with the thin, red straw. She had made it a sort of game—bored of the conversation, bored of the company, bored in general.

Olivia took a deep breath, feeling a yawn coming on and stifling it with her closed mouth, moaning into it. She was exhausted. No…she was exhausted and drunk. No…she was exhausted and drunk and horny as hell.

The woman was attractive, she had to admit. Olivia eyed her briefly once more, catching eyes with the ADA, for the fifty millionth time in the past couple of hours. She did have a great mouth—full lips, pink and soft, and nice teeth—and she had amazingly clear eyes, as well, great bone structure, and Olivia supposed that most would consider her attractive, perhaps even pretty.

However, Olivia had entered a point in her life that she no longer hoped or prayed or wished or pined for the stability of a long-lasting relationship. She no longer dreamed of a life of picket fences, beautiful landscaped gardens, soft linens with high thread counts, and a lovely smiling spouse and even lovelier and even broader smiling children.

She had, however, in the past several months, decided that she was going to begin being kinder to herself and her body and soul, and that included opening herself up to those around her. Alex wasn't coming back and she just had to get over that very pertinent fact. She needed to move on, to begin living again.

She had already had an intense, eight-week sexual affair with Dr. Kyle Beresford from Mercy Hospital a few months prior and she had been, at least, satisfied sexually for that time period. But nothing since then. It had been a dry spell for the past month and a half, using only her own hand and the magic of her little purple rabbit to get the job done during the times that her sexual frustration was too much to bear.

Since Alex had left five years prior, she had become a person that she wasn't proud of—angry, bitter, resentful, mean. Her days were filled with a vengeance and unrelenting desire to put all bastards away and let them rot in jail. Everyone was guilty in her mind and she had been called a bitch more in the past five years than in her entire life. And that wasn't a title that the detective enjoyed having as part of her character profile.

Even Elliot had noticed the change in her. He had tried, many times in vain, to get her to open up, to let him in on what was going on with her, but she never felt comfortable talking to him about it. Besides, he never knew of she and Alex's relationship, of their affair, of their intimate bubble that they had created before she had left so abruptly.

He knew none of it. In fact, he knew nothing of her desire for women, either, and she would just assume keep it from his judgmental gaze and mind, anyway.

But that was a different story.

She returned her eyes to her glass, stirring and watching as the ice cubes became smaller and smaller.

Greylek now continued, her speech slightly slurred in contrast to the eloquence she usually portrayed in the courtroom, "I think I'm finally getting the hang of the way things run in SVU…" Kim smiled at Elliot and raised her own glass of amaretto sour on the rocks. "To the SVU squad…"

"Liv?" Elliot questioned.

Olivia looked up, noticing both her partner and Kim were waiting for her. Almost begrudgingly, she raised her glass and quickly clinked with the other two before swigging the remainder of the contents, melted ice and all, of her fourth bourbon on the rocks. "I'm gonna go…" she claimed, standing now, wavering slightly, and then took her gray jacket from the bar stool and began trying to slip it on, having trouble with her second arm.

"Looks like you might need some help, Detective…" Kim's voice was close now, right next to her, invading her space.

Olivia looked up, still struggling to put her other sleeve on, the ADA right next to her, smirking, taking the fabric of the collar into her fingers.

"Nice perfume, Benson…" she oozed, practically purring.

Olivia looked up again, brown meeting light blue, the brunette's fingers now, finally, making it to the arm hole of her jacket. Kim Greylek was definitely flirting.

"I was just gonna leave, too…" Kim began. "Maybe we can take a cab together…"

Olivia closed her eyes briefly, finally slipping her other arm through the jacket hole with the help of the prosecutor. "Thanks…" she declared softly before she began fishing in her right pocket for her keys. "Wh—yeah…I guess…"

The trio made their way through the bar and then out the doors and into the cool night air before all standing on the sidewalk. Olivia looked to the left and leaned forward checking to see if a taxi was on its way. There happened to be three headed their way.

 _Thank God._ Olivia closed her eyes again. _Did I really just think that?_ Olivia opened her eyes before she lost her balance. _God, I'm really drunk._ The ground seemed to be moving.

"You want me to drive you, Liv?" Elliot questioned. "It's no problem, really…"

 _Do I want a ride? Or do I want a cab with Kim? That's a damn good question, Elliot._

She looked at the golden-haired lawyer once more and saw something in her eyes—lust? Carnality? Sexual confidence? All of the above? And decided what the hell. She needed something tonight and, judging from the look in her eyes, she was fairly sure that Kim felt the same.

 _Why not?_

"No, El…it's OK…here's a cab…" The taxi pulled up alongside the curb. "I'll see you tomorrow…"

Ever the gentleman, Elliot opened the rear taxi door and Olivia slipped inside first, Kim following, before he shut the door behind them, waving as the car slowly began down the street.

"Where to?" the cabbie questioned.

Olivia looked over at Kim, whose eyebrows were raised, a smile on her face. "Where to?" Olivia asked.

Kim smiled more broadly now and leaned forward toward the front seat, her gaze never leaving Olivia. "47th and 11th…"

Olivia raised her own brows. "Hell's Kitchen?" _How appropriate,_ Olivia thought to herself, smiling. She shook her head and leaned back now, looking out of the window, watching the other cars and buildings pass by.

A hand on her knee and she looked down to find Kim's hand clenching her leg now, moving slowly upward, her squeezing continuing.

"So strong, Detective…your thigh is just…I can imagine how the rest of you is…I've been watching you in these black jeans all week…"

Olivia closed her eyes again. God, she couldn't do this. Not with Kim Greylek. She didn't even like the woman. She abhorred her, actually. Very much. "You know, what…I think we need to drop me off at my place. This was a ba—"

Soft lips on her mouth now and a firm pressure on her left breast, thumb dancing along her nipple through her clothing. The combination of the two sensations had Olivia moaning, her body primed for a sexual experience. Kim's mouth opened now, her warm tongue entering her own mouth—skilled movements letting the brunette know exactly what she could do with her adept muscle.

"Jesus…" Olivia breathed after the kiss finally broke and she tilted her head back now, leaning against the headrest of the back seat, as the ADA's tongue began exploring her neck.

"Still wanna go home, detective?" Kim whispered.

Olivia didn't say anything. She couldn't. She was so ready now—her body was a coil full of potential energy, just waiting for its big release, ready to spring into action.

Instead, a whimper escaped her mouth and she heard Greylek mumble softly, "That's what I thought…"

… … … … … …

 **A/N:**

 **Hi there! I know, it's not an Alex and Olivia chapter, but it is something that happened with Olivia when Alex was "gone". Although this took place right before she shows up in "Lead".**

" **Olivia's Mistake" will be a few chapters long and will explain the two weekends that Olivia spent with Kim Greylek before Alex came back.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**


	2. Olivia's Mistake:Guilt After Giving In

_Olivia's Mistake:_

 _The Guilt After the Giving In_

Kim Greylek turned and eyed Olivia now, just having placed the key into the lock of her apartment door and turning it. The right side of her mouth lifted in a smirk. "Detective? Second thoughts?" She pushed the door open.

Olivia held her elbows against her body more firmly, hugging her upper arms as if to comfort herself. She was in that drunk phase where one is chilled, a little shaky, and wants the comfort of a warm shower, a warm bed, and a good night's sleep. She wondered, for the twentieth time since they had gotten out of the cab and had walked through the lobby and ridden the elevator up to the attorney's apartment, if she should cancel this impending decision before it really got started.

But she had a feeling that Kim Greylek knew what she was doing in the bedroom. Olivia's body had gone from zero to eighty in just a matter of seconds in the taxi, just from being close to her; and her tongue, her hands, her fingers had Olivia's body desiring more of those sensations. She wanted to see just exactly what Kim's mouth could do. She wanted to feel the closeness of her body, wanted to feel desired and feel her own body's tension being expelled as only a good orgasm could do.

Yes, she would let Kim Greylek satiate her, but just this once. She would experience pleasure only this one time, and that would be that.

"No…I haven't…" Olivia tried a brief smile and looked into those clear blue eyes before she moved to pass her in the doorway, moving further into the darkened space, hearing the door close behind her.

"Can I get you another drink?" Kim asked just as the space illuminated from a tiny lamp next to the sofa.

"No…I'll just have a glass of water…" Olivia folded her arms again and slowly stepped into the den area.

It was a small apartment—cozy even. Simple beige two-seater sofa with simple red throw pillows, a patio door along the far wall, two end tables flanking the seating space, a coffee table with a splaying of magazines, and a credenza with a mid-sized TV on it. Simple and not too frilly.

Olivia had imagined that the décor of the younger woman would be decked out in pinks and purples, country frilly, lace and doilies and crocheted blankets on the back of the sofa. But she had been mistaken. Olivia looked to her left to see a hallway that led back to a darkened area, and Olivia imagined that this was where the bedrooms and/or the bedroom was located.

 _Where were they going to do this?_ Olivia wondered.

She didn't want the formality of making out on the sofa and then going back to the bedroom. She didn't want to see the bedroom at all. She didn't want any formality whatsoever. She just wanted satisfaction. Quick. Rough. Done. And her plan was to leave soon after it was over. No spending the night. No sleeping side by side. Nothing to foreshadow even the remote possibility of a relationship.

"Here you go…" her sultry voice said softly, within centimeters of her ear.

Olivia took the glass that was being held in front of her and felt the hairs on the back of her neck ruffle as the attorney's breath hit it and she closed her eyes briefly. She then felt hands on her lower belly, sliding upward along her rib cage, just grazing below her breasts. Then, she felt light thumbs lightly caress the bottoms of her breasts in a slow rhythmic motion.

"I have wanted _you_ for a long time, Detective…" she whispered before her mouth was felt on Olivia's neck, soft lips kissing, her tongue gliding along her skin. "You don't know how hard it's been to work with you, see you in those tight shirts, wonder what it would be like with you…"

Olivia leaned forward, towards the coffee table, feeling her heart rate increasing, and placed her glass of water on the low surface before standing upright once more.

She was here for one thing. No foreplay. No talking. No build up.

She turned now and watched as Kim took a large tortoise shell pin from her hair and shook out her honey blonde locks, her gaze not leaving the brunette.

Then, the aggressive ADA was on her as mouths hungrily tasted the other, tongues probing, breathing heavy. Kim's hands moved to Olivia's waist, slowly sliding up to her breasts and clenching their fullness before beginning to roughly remove the brunette's blazer and throw it on the ground before beginning work to lift her sweater and then work on her blouse buttons.

Olivia's breathing was labored now as she kept her eyes closed, focusing on the attorney's mouth kissing her, her full, wet lips now moving to her neck, her upper chest, the brunette clasping the bottom hem of her shirt to lift Greylek's black top over her head, the ladies not breaking long to do so.

Kim began moving Olivia towards the sofa, backing her into it, the ladies' hands everywhere—in hair, on backs, clutching asses, bodies pressed to bodies.

Kim shoved Olivia firmly now and the brunette, in her inebriated state, found herself sitting, the room spinning from the motion. Then, She-ra-like strength and her pants were unbuttoned and unzipped, her badge flying somewhere in the movement, and her black jeans pulled mightily off of her body. The attorney knelt now, on the floor in between the brunette's knees, Olivia now only clad in her black, lace panties and bra, already feeling herself ready with wetness.

"You look even more amazing than I imagined…" Kim placed her hands on Olivia's breasts now, leaning forward, her mouth going to her left nipple through the black lace fabric and biting.

Olivia sat up quickly and removed the hindrance before leaning back once again, Kim's mouth now being placed on her bare skin.

Olivia gasped and threw her head back, taking the back of Kim's head in her hands roughly, tugging her closer, her breathing intensifying.

Kim pulled away and leaned back, further parting the detective's thighs, and smiled. Olivia panted through heavy lids, eyeing Kim's gaze as it roamed her body.

"Jesus, Detective…" She shook her head, "…absolutely gorgeous…so fit, so in sha—"

" _Please..._ stop talking…" Olivia whispered.

Kim smiled and grinned knowingly, moving her left knee into the brunette's crotch now, Olivia not able to keep her hips from lifting slightly from the contact.

The attorney leaned forward towards Olivia now, placing her forefingers beneath the lacy fabric and hooking her forefingers through the thin waistband of her panties, and tugging downward, the brunette facilitating by lifting her feet and backside to aid in their removal. Then, Kim's mouth was on her as she began slowly, her tongue felt Heavenly—silky smooth motions against her lower lips—and Olivia could feel how easily it slid along her already soaked folds.

Olivia kept her eyes closed now, letting her fingers return to the attorney's tresses once more, and leaned her head back further into the sofa.

A face began to appear behind her eyelids—porcelain complexion, light brown brows, cerulean pools, gorgeously cute nose, silky flaxen hair—and she moaned as she couldn't keep her mind from returning to the woman that had brought her so much pleasure in her past. The woman she had been in love with. The woman that was no longer hers.

Kim continued and so did Olivia's fantasy. Alex's breasts were perfect—the right size, so firm, nipples always so perky—especially when she was around the brunette. They seemed to be at attention constantly when they were together and the same was true for her own telltale area of the body.

Olivia gasped now as Kim began swirling her clit with her tongue and Olivia began lifting her hips, wishing for firmer contact as she thought of the love of her life. Her hips began to move upward still, hard now against Greylek's working mouth and the detective began to make tortured sounds, her body wishing a release so badly.

But it wasn't Alex. Would never be Alex again.

As hard as she tried to keep it from happening, she felt those emotions creep in now, her eyes misting with sadness. She hadn't broken down and let herself cry about she and the blonde attorney's long-lost relationship in almost a year, but it seemed the thought of her seeping back into her brain, and the pleasure she was being given at that exact moment, along with the immense guilt that she felt, was as though a betrayal to her beautiful Alex Cabot at that moment, all hit her at once.

Olivia panted now, moaning as Kim's fingers began pressing for entry, her mouth still working the brunette's bud with a euphoric pattern.

Olivia kept her left hand on Kim's head and quickly swiped the tear that was rolling down her cheek with her right, feeling her face contort with emotion, with pleasure, with the orgasm that was so close, the satisfying buzz was beginning to take hold from deep within in her core.

"K…I…" Olivia panted before quietly scrunching her eyes closed and letting her body take the pleasure as it rolled throughout her body. The only sounds heard now were Olivia's blood racing inside of her head and Kim's mouth continuing to work as the detective's body slowly came down.

Olivia didn't give Kim the satisfaction of a scream, of a moan. Those sounds were for lovers. Those sounds were for comfort. Those sounds were for people who loved each other.

Those sounds had been for Alex.

She opened her eyes to find Kim smirking at her now, standing and unclasping her own bra, hooking her own thumbs into her waistband and pulling her own panties down. She sat next to Olivia and let the light touch of her forefinger start at her shoulder and travel down her bicep and along her forearm, still grinning at the brunette.

Olivia lay, hands now relaxed on either side of her, and closed her eyes once more, allowing her breathing to even out. Another very clear memory of Alex's lithe body in her mind now, the blonde approaching the bed slowly, smiling, those sexy glasses on, and Olivia felt a rush of sensuality once again.

Olivia didn't return the grin. Instead, she moved to place her body on Kim's, ready to return the favor, ready to give the honey-blonde satisfaction, as well, as she had done for her.

* * *

Olivia opened her eyes, the room blurry but gradually coming into focus. Closed curtains in front of her. She was laying along the length of a sofa and, when she looked down, she noticed that her arms and shins and feet were exposed, a tan, pashmina blanket covering her.

Kim's apartment. _But where is Kim?_ Olivia sat up quickly now, holding the throw against her to cover her bare chest, and looked around, not seeing the attorney anywhere in sight. Then she heard a sound coming from one of the rooms down the hallway… _a bathroom? A sink? A shower?_ It sounded like enough water pressure in the pipes to be a shower. _Thank God._

Now was her chance. She threw the blanket off of her and located her bra and panties first, hastily placing them on, almost tipping over in the process. Then she grabbed her jeans and blouse and haphazardly put those on, as well.

 _My badge?_ She patted her hips and then began to toss aside throw pillows in an almost panic, letting them fly where they may. She reached in and felt in between the cushions, her fingers touching a hard firm point of the bottom corner of her shield, and pulled it from the depths, clipping it onto her duty belt quickly. Her back pocket still had her phone in it. _How?_ She didn't know. And her jeans still had her apartment keys in them. Once more. _How?_ She didn't know.

She threw her sweater and blazer over her left forearm now and ran her right hand through her hair as she moved to the door just as she heard the squeaking of knobs being turned, water being shut off. She opened the door stealthily, feeling the rush of the cold air from the hallway, and closing it just as quickly and quietly behind her.

Opting for a faster route than standing there waiting for the elevator and running the risk of Kim coming out and asking her where she was going or why she was leaving so quickly, she made her way to the stairwell, opened the door, and began descending the four flights.

Then, she felt it—that lump in her throat. She swallowed hard and felt the sting of tears begin their descent from the tops of her nasal passages. She sniffed, continuing to fly down the stairs, now feeling as her eyes filled with tears and they began to well, virtually impeding her vision.

She pushed the bar of the stairwell door of the final level of the building open with force, her lower lip now trembling.

 _What have I done?_

"Alex…" she said softly, her crying intensifying.

She began to cry as she made her way out into the now-frigid night air, walking and walking and walking, hugging her arms close to her body as she continued to cry, wondering what she had done and how she could be so stupid.

She continued walking East, her sobs coming harder now, as she spotted a taxi that was still on duty at two in the morning. She leaned forward to catch eyes with the driver, wiping her eyes quickly and trying a smile as he rolled the window down.

"Can you take me to Midtown East, 57th and 2nd?"

The cabbie motioned with his hand and head and then closed his window as Olivia slipped into the back and shut the door behind her.

She sat now, resting her elbow on the ledge of the door, hand over her mouth, her tears falling all over again as she replayed what had just happened, how she could have been such an unrestrained animal, and wondering what Alex was doing right at that moment.

She wished she could call her, hear her voice. God, that voice that she could listen to for hours and hours—and had. Some of the happiest times that she spent with the leggy, blonde attorney were those just talking. They had become best friends. They had become lovers. They had become connected unlike anything Olivia had ever felt with another in her entire life.

And now she was gone.

Try as she may, the brunette just couldn't seem to come to terms with this fact, no matter how hard she tried.

She missed Alex like the living miss breathing.

She missed her and felt her heart didn't beat the same any longer.


	3. A Little Relief

**A/N: I got this idea from watching a certain "video" on yoni massage…look it up (unrelated to SVU). Olivia had a moment with the episode "Signature" with Erika Christiansen, Agent Lauren Cooper. I always felt that there was something more between Olivia and Lauren. The ultimate horror was that Olivia watched as Agent Cooper shot herself in front of Olivia, but there were some things that happened before this demise.**

 **This takes place before her Greylek mistake. It also takes place _before_ 26:00 into it, when Cooper is interrogated by Olivia, before Lauren is "found out". The way Olivia looks at Agent Lauren Cooper is one of disappointment, like their trust has been breached, like something that they shared had somehow been sullied. It's contempt and utter disbelief.**

 **This is not Cabenson but is a moment that Olivia got some gratification. It is purely sexual/sensual.**

 **I hope you enjoy…**

 _ **A Little Relief**_

Olivia eyed the young FBI agent. They had been working on the case together and were now enjoying drinks in a small, dive bar. She was not the usual woman that Olivia had been attracted to, but she had a certain something. From what the brunette detective had seen, she had appeared uptight—hair in a bun, restrictive, restrained, formal suits—but Olivia had seen something else from the way the blonde agent looked at her. An attraction? A fleeting admiration? Olivia was approximately fifteen years her senior, but she couldn't help but wonder about the anal coworker as of late.

The blonde agent had revealed, through a search of the Woodsman's apartment, that she had been a child of foster care in her teen years and had been attached to her mentor as an adult, not believing how much she had been conned by this particular this situation. They had examined a victim in a coma at the hospital that day that they had found in a pull-out shelving unit of this sicko's lair, and had already taken photographs and come to the conclusion that she, in fact, had been a victim to this psycho's deranged plans.

Olivia lifted her glass to her mouth and tilted her head back, swigging the last of her vodka seven.

She caught eyes with Lauren and smiled lightly. "Tough case…" Olivia offered.

"Very…" was all she said. Her expression was pensive as she returned to her own glass of liquor.

Olivia had been partnered with Detective Lake, a detective that always seemed green around the gills, emotionally involved in every case that they had come across, but a man with a heart and a passion for the job, nonetheless. Elliot and Fin were at a conference for the week and weren't expected back until the weekend was through.

"I think I'm done…" Olivia offered. She stood now and took her keys and cell phone from the tall bar table.

"So soon, Detective?" The blonde took another sip from her drink. "We're just getting to know each other.

This was true. They had talked. The blonde told her about her upbringing, being raised by a mother and a stepfather in rural Ohio before being placed in the system. She had two brothers who were older she, herself, being the one that was actually doing something good with her life and her career. She had been an open book and Olivia had been amazed by her candor.

Because the brunette detective had shared nothing of herself.

Olivia smiled. "I know. I just...I have to be in early tomorrow morning…"

"You look like the type that wants to really experience pleasure, Detective…"

Olivia did a double take as she brought her scarf around her neck. "Oh, really? How so?"

"Well, I just notice things about people…I can see a lot in their movements, their actions, their language…"

Olivia smiled. "Oh, yeah? I've hardly told you anything about me…"

The agent nodded, taking another sip. "Yeah…I know, but I can read you and I know that you…probably like to experience a little unadulterated pleasure every now and then…"

Olivia only stared at her.

"You seem like a very sensual, sexual person that just needs a little something every now and then…"

Olivia placed her keys back on the surface of the mahogany bar table. "Really? You see that? In the…" Olivia glanced at her watch now, "…hour and a half that we've been here?"

Agent Cooper only nodded. "And in the past couple of days that we've been working together. There is a way to release things in a way that doesn't get too… _involved_ …"

Olivia was intrigued now. She smiled and raised her eyebrows. "Is there?"

"I am skilled in an art form known as…yoni massage…"

"What kind of massage?"

"Yoni massage…the practice of stimulation in a professional, discreet, yet ultimately satiating experience…" Lauren smiled. "I used to practice a few years ago and, since the job, haven't had much chance to.. _.implement_ my skills…"

Olivia was more than intrigued now. She had never heard of this yoni massage but, she had to admit, it sounded like something she might be interested in.

"Stimulation. Satiation. No strings pleasure."

Olivia narrowed her eyes now, trying to understand what she was saying.

"How about…" Lauren stood now, "…you come back to my place…I don't live far…and let me show you what I'm talking about…"

Olivia's voice was soft. "OK…"

* * *

Olivia was sitting now, on the sofa of her current colleague, and looked around the apartment. It was simple, not well decorated, and had a cold, barren feel to it.

"What you should do is get yourself comfortable…" Lauren offered. She began to set up a massage table now, in the living area, and popped the legs and surface into place with ease.

"I don't…I don't know…" The brunette detective didn't know what she wanted. All she knew was that she had been celibate for the past four plus years and she was tired of it.

"This is strictly for pleasure, Olivia. Get undressed and lie on top of this…I promise…I'll be gentle. After all, yoni massage is supposed to be just that… _gentle_ …" Lauren smiled. "I'll let you get ready…" She turned now and exited, down the hallway, leaving the brunette to her thoughts.

* * *

Olivia lay on the table, legs relaxed, hands on her belly, as she heard the blonde enter.

"OK?"

Olivia nodded. "I don't know what to expect here…"

Lauren was wearing a black tank and black leggings, her hair in a sleek ponytail. "Expect trust. Expect pleasure. Expect me treating your body like the shrine that it is…" Agent Cooper's eyes scanned he brunette detective's now naked form. "And believe me…I've noticed…"

Olivia only nodded. God, she was tense. She didn't know what was about to happen. She knew about massages with the so called "happy endings" but she didn't know what to expect from this.

She watched as Lauren took a bowl now and dipped her fingers into it, bringing it above her middle and letting a thin stream drizzle onto her stomach, her eyes concentrating. The oil was warm, comfortable, and she closed her eyes.

"This about you experiencing pleasure. I plan on touching you, fully, and letting you come in your own time…"

Olivia's breath caught in her throat. So this was what she thought it was.

"You…Detective Benson…have a beautiful body…I am aware, and have been aware of that fact…and it needs to be satiated…

Olivia felt her heart beating out of her chest now. She felt so exposed, yet so turned on by the circumstances, in general.

It had been a while since she had let her body experience pleasure by another and her body craved it.

"Just relax and let me take charge. If, at any time, you want me to stop, or slow down, or do something differently, let me know by placing a hand on mine…"

Olivia took a breath and nodded, closing her eyes, ready to experience what the agent had been explaining.

"You have to relax, though…let everything go and don't be afraid to just release…"

"OK…" Olivia said softly.

She felt an energy now, above her breasts and her core and she opened her eyes briefly, noting that the blonde was placing her hands above those spots.

She felt the energy radiating from the areas that she wasn't evening touching. Then warm oil on her breasts and then light fingertips around her middle, the sides of her breasts, her legs. She was all over the place, yet focused all at once. Her fingers seemed to explore now, touching all around her erogenous zones, never quite coming into contact with the places that would bring her pleasure. Her skin was being manipulated, touched, caressed. She felt her nipples harden from the idea of being so exposed now, her breathing beginning a slow pant.

"Remember…just let me know…" she encouraged.

Olivia nodded and tilted her head back into the table, eyes closed, feeling as the agent began stimulating around her nipples, not quite touching the area that wanted so badly to be touched.

A vacancy now and Olivia opened her eyes slightly as she watched Agent Cooper move to the end of the table. Then, hands on her vagina—slow fingers working her outside lips, stroking, caressing, applying pressure to her skin.

Then, she felt fingers, soft and smooth, begin stroking her outer lips with purpose, not quite touching her slit, not ever touching her clit. Olivia tilted her head back now and felt her breathing increase, well beyond her control at this point.

Then, she began touching her lightly, finger light applications to her clit. The toes on Olivia's right foot curled, her breathing now increasing. The stroking continued but she felt Agent Cooper move now to her left side.

"Remember…relax and just let go…no judgments...no strings..."

Olivia felt as though she was about experience something that she never had experienced before. She felt so open, so exposed. Her body was feeling every sensation, every touch, every stroke, the words that told her to relax and just let go, adding to her ultimate sensuality.

Small, circular motions on her clit now, another set of fingers at her entrance, barely making their entry. Olivia moaned now, turning her head to the right, away from the one who was bringing her pleasure.

Lauren's fingers continued and she felt her tiny bud being stimulated, the blonde's left hand now beginning to penetrate her.

Olivia felt her right foot clench again as the long-haired blonde further entered her, beginning a soft, slow rhythm inside of her, her right hand still working in a circular motion around her clit.

Firmer, more pressure now, her fingers going deeper, and the brunette began to pant, tiny moans escaping her mouth, her right leg bending further from the pleasure that she was receiving and to facilitate what was being done to her.

She tilted her head further back now, her breathing more than ragged, and heard small moans escaping her lips now, tiny sounds letting Lauren know that she was, in fact hitting the correct spots.

And she was.

She had never felt that her body needed a release as it did at that moment.

She let out a groan and then turned her head to the left, eyes still closed. Light grunting now and her hand went to the agent's, gently, softly, as her panting breathing continued.

The blonde agent now moved her right hand to Olivia's breasts and let fingertips skin over them, focusing on her hard nipples, around her breasts, and the moving down to her taut belly, before returning to her clit.

Olivia's breathing came quickly now as Lauren's ministrations continued. Olivia widened her legs now, her body reacting to something beyond her control at this point, and she began a more pronounced panting, her head tilting further back onto the table.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh…" was all Olivia heard from her own body.

Lauren's hands were working quicker now—her right hand on her clitoris, her left entering and exiting her with quick strokes.

Double duty, double pleasure, and the brunette felt her climax coming now. She moaned and turned her head to the right, not able to stop the sounds coming from her mouth.

"Let go, Olivia…"

"Mmmm, mmm, mmm, mmm…uh...uh...uh...uhhmmm..." And then she felt her peak now, her body freezing and then releasing, letting her climax roll throughout her body, the FBI agent continuing her motions.

Olivia's body tensed with each contraction now, moaning as it happened, her eyes still closed, her body into her own pleasure as she bucked, Lauren still inside of her.

"That's it…let go…" she offered.

Olivia continued to feel the rolls of euphoria as Lauren continued.

Once her contractions had ceased, she placed her hand on the agent's and moaned, sighing contentedly.

Still remaining inside of her with her left hand, her right began to stroke Olivia's breasts again before roaming over her belly, her hips, her shoulders, her left hand's movements having ceased, yet cupping her delicately.

It was slow, it was sensual, and it was with feeling, Agent Cooper continuing to stroke her with her right hand, while lovingly being inside of her with her left.

Thumb strokes now felt along her now-swollen lower lips, and then an absence before more stroking—soft, gentle, purposeful—the whole experience non-invasive and completely catered to the brunette's needs.

Olivia felt her body spasm once more and then opened her eyes, looking at the woman who was still giving her pleasure, albeit quite serenely.

Olivia moaned and brought her face back to the center, smiling.

She needed this. Her body needed this. And, even though she had no intention of anything more with this woman, she felt satisfied, her body gratified by someone who only wanted to see that happen.


End file.
